Your Guardian Angel
by BehindClosedEyes
Summary: What if Toothless didn't make it through in the end? What if he passed away saving Hiccup? Oneshot. Suck at summaries, just read the story.


This is something I did because I was in a sad mood, started listening to "Your Guardian Angel" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. R&R please. No flames.

"Hiccup? "…

"Hiccup?"…

"Son!"

Stoic called for his fallen son through the dust and smoke infested shore. The air smelled fresh of burned flesh and dead bodies. Rocks and rubble strewed everywhere in visible site.

Turning franticly, Stoic's eyes broke through the fog and laid on the body of the beast that called Night fury. Hesitating at first, Stoic then staggered and ran towards the fallen creature, the worst thoughts flowing through his mind. Now standing before the dragon, Stoic's eyes traced the broken saddle back and found the dragon's prosthetic tail was missing and its wire's bent. The dragon let out a depressed, pain filled moan before rolling onto its side, breathing heavily.

Collapsing to his knees, Stoic lowered his head, his eyes falling to the ground.

"Oh son…I did this."

Behind the Viking, the others were now coming into sight. Eyes fell onto their leader and everyone feared the worst. Pushing through, Astrid and Gobber found their way to the front. Astrid gasps at the sight. She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it. He couldn't be dead…could he? The eyes of the Viking teens went to Astrid. They knew what Hiccup was to her, and what she was to him.

As the humans watched the sight, soon dragons appeared, their heads lifting up above the humans. They couldn't believe that just happened. They where finally free from the Green Death, but they didn't want to lose their savor's.

Regaining conscience, Toothless opened his eyes and found the sad sight before him. What really caught the dragon off was the once vicious Viking leader kneeling before him, tears nearly coming to his eyes. Toothless watched the Viking closely.

"My son, I'm so sorry." The words broke though the close silence. Toothless unfurled his wing and revealed something shocking, Hiccup, held close to the dragon's body.

"Hiccup!" Stoic snapped back to reality and reached for his son. Taking him in his arms, Stoic brushes the hair away from Hiccup's face before tossing his helmet away and pressed his ear to his son's chest. He heard a heart beat.

"He's alive. You brought him back alive." Stoic spoke and the background erupted with roars of joy. The Vikings were smiling and cheering for the savor' s, the dragon's joined in, sending howls and odd barks into the air.

Stoic laid his large hand on top of the dragon's head. Toothless pressed against the hand before laying his head back down onto the dirt.

"Thank you for saving my son."

Toothless moaned once more before releasing a last breath, and closing his eyes for the final time. Watching the dragon slip away, Stoic let a deep sigh escapes his lips.

"Oh Odin…"

Days past as the dragon's gained the trust of the Vikings and were welcomed into the village as pet and members of the families that's made Berk their home. Hiccup still laid unconscious in the Haddock home. Oblivious of the village's recognition to the passed night fury that was once called Toothless. They carried the fallen dragon back to the village from the dragon's nest and buried him just as they would have gone to a great leader. Every Viking attended the funeral but only two stayed until the sun had set.

Astrid stood before the grave with Stoic by her side. Tear stained her cheeks as she gazed up at him.

"Will you tell him?" Her voice was weak and strained.

Stoic just stood in silence before giving his head a short, gentle nod. Astrid just agreed with a simple nod of her head as well. This was going to be hard for everyone, but this was going to possibly destroy everything that was Hiccup.

The following morning was once again dark, dismal and cold. Stoic found himself sitting beside his son's bed, waiting for him to awake.

_He look's just like his mother…_ Stoic brushed a few stray strands of hair out of his son's face. The small jester was just enough to stir his son into opening his green eyes. Blurry, Hiccup's eyes adjusted to the dim light before finding his father's face in the dancing fire light.

"Son…" Stoic's words seemed distant to Hiccup. His voice was slightly out of place against the now falling rain hitting the wooden house. Hiccup gazed around the room before looking at his father once again. Hearing the rain against the door, Hiccup swore he could hear Toothless clawing at the wood, wanting in from the downpour. But Stoic knew otherwise. Hiccup glanced pasted his dad at the front door.

'Hey dad," Hiccup paused, doing his best to sit up. "Could you let Toothless in, he hates the rain." Stoic didn't move from his seat, his eyes just stared at the boy. "Dad, c'mon, he's not gonna hurt anyo-." "He's not outside…" Stoic's hoarse voice cut the boy off. Hiccup gave his father an odd look, before glancing up into the rafters above them.

"He's not up there either son." He didn't even give Hiccup a chance to speak. Confused, Hiccup studied Stoic's face. Then what he could have possibly feared the worst was now coming to Hiccup's mind.

"Dad?" Hiccup chocked through his deep breathing. He got no response.

"Dad?" Hiccup snapped just a little bit louder. Stoic just sighed before letting his head fall. "My son…I'm so sorry." Hiccup's eyes widened and his started to shake before he threw his covers off and tried to stand. Falling to the floor, Hiccup pushed himself up and saw his new prosthetic. Shaking unbearably, Hiccup scrambled to stand, finding his father's arm. His eyes shot up to his father's saddened face.

"Where is Toothless?" Hiccup sobbed, his once bright green eyes now were starting to fade. Helping his son to his feet, Stoic hesitated a few times to speak before looking back at the door. Hiccup shook his head before making an unstable dash for the door. Stoic just stood there, watching as his son run into the dark rainfall.

Hiccup ignored the pain shooting up his left leg and continued running. He sprinted through the village, calling for his best friend, his dragon, his Toothless. Some villagers watched from their windows while heard the boy scream in the rain. Stopping in the center square, Hiccup stood there, his shoulder's shaking as he fought back sobs. Then something caught Hiccup's eyes in the darkness. He saw Toothless standing before him, his yellow eyes breaking through the thick rain.

"Toothless!" Hiccup staggered towards the dragon before Toothless turned and started to run down, heading towards the edge of the village.

"Toothless, wait!" Hiccup ran, trying to catch up with the dragon but he could never get close enough. Running to the edge of the village, Hiccup was gasping for air but continued to run, trying to escape the nightmare that was now his reality. His vision of Toothless vanished before he tripped, falling into the mud. The pains from his left leg caused his body to slowly grow numb. Hearing the familiar growl of the night fury, Hiccup snapped his head up. What was before him just caused more tears to stream down and his chest to pull tight, taking his breath away.

Before the young Viking stood the tombstone that marked the grave of Toothless. Carved from a large boulder, the grave was marked with a life size statue of the sleeping night fury. Letting a sob go, Hiccup slowly crawled through the mud up to the tombstone. Getting to his knees, Hiccup kneeled before the statue, and let another sob escapes from his chest before collapsing onto the head of the stone night fury. His sobs grew louder as the thunder roared overhead.

Hiccup stayed at the grave for days, sitting up against the tombstone, his hand resting between the eyes of the statue. He either ate or talked or moved from his spot. The rain continued to pour through the days, but none of it fazed Hiccup. His dad, Gobber and the other Viking teens tried to get Hiccup come back to the village but their words never made it past the boy's ears. He didn't listen to a word they said.

The fifth night of consist rain poured down on Hiccup's head as someone approached him. Not bothering to look up, he knew it was Astrid. He heard her breath a little heavier than normal before falling to her knees in front of Hiccup. His eyes focused on her but did nothing other than that. Astrid chocked back tears as she saw Hiccup's emotionless, faded eyes. Once bright green with love and determination, now they were dull, almost grey instead of green.

"Oh Hiccup…" She leaned forwards was pulled the boy again her, pressing her forehead again his. She could easily feel the heavy heat of a fever emanate from Hiccup's forehead even before she pressed his skin to his. His skin was pale and flushed. He looked dead as he just sat there.

Hiccup just closed his own eyes as they sat in that position for a few moments. Pulling back, Astrid tried to smile for the boy but the smile never came to her lips. Standing, Astrid turned and began to fade into the darkness of the rainy night. Hiccup's eyes remained closed, his body pressed against the cold stone. The last thing Hiccup felt that night was the feeling of Toothless wrapping his wings around the boy, protecting him from the bitter cold rain.

That night, Hiccup Haddock III had passed away, laying on his dragon's grave. He was buried next to the night fury, and a new statue stood in the small gap between the town graves. A statue of the young Viking sitting against his dragon, both peacefully sleeping. Hiccup's hand laying on the dragon's forehead, while Toothless's wing hung above them both, protecting Hiccup from any rain that where to fall.


End file.
